Known magnetic displacement sensors are used for contactless displacement measurement. They comprise a magnetic transmitter and a magnetic flux density sensor, which are arranged at a distance of an air gap to each other and which are moveable relative to each other. The magnetic transmitter comprises two magnets arranged on a magnet carrier, which are cube-shaped. The magnetic flux density sensor evaluates the z-component of the flux density and thus supplies a measure for the displacement to be measured. The displacement to be measured is supposed to be determined as accurate as possible, so that with magnetic displacement sensors there is a continuous desire for an improved measurement behavior.